Drabbles
by can-o-soup
Summary: Sherlock and John don't often make it clear how they feel about each other. Sometimes we have to guess. Sherlock/John. Various themes.
1. 1 to 10

**So this is my first story, and i hadn't written anything, but now i have. **

**I don't own Sherlock obviously. Reviews would be awesome, but thank you for even just reading, i really appreciate it :)**

**If there are any you guys want extended, please let me know, and I'll given them a go!**

**

* * *

**

**#1: Story.**

Whilst John Watson was told his life story, seated in the back of a taxi, with a man he'd just met; he couldn't help but wonder if Sherlock could teach him to do that.

**#2: Illness.**

"I'm sick John."

"I'll make you some soup"

"I don't want soup."

Which was how Mrs. Hudson came to find Sherlock curled up on the sofa, his head in John's lap, both of them snoozing, their hands linked together in a near desperate hold.

**#3: Assumptions.**

When Molly Hooper first saw Sherlock Holmes, she assumed he was straight, but after seeing him with John, she's not so sure.

**#4: Emotion.**

Mycroft Holmes had never considered himself to be a particularly emotional man. But the seeing the bodies of Sherlock and John, wrapped around each other in the destroyed swimming pool was not something even he could ignore.

**#5: Guilt.**

Sherlock feels guilty. Because he knows that Moriarty is only hurting John in this way, because he's the only one Sherlock really cares for. And he can't help but think, it would be so much easier to let John go, than to see him suffer this way.

**#6: Music.**

John has never complained about Sherlock's violin. Although he more often plays off key notes, and screeching wails, when he plays a tune, it truly is the most beautiful thing John's ever heard.

**#7: Rejection.**

Sgt Donovon was once rejected by Holmes. But she understands now. When she sees them together.

**#8: Side.**

John has never once considered leaving Sherlock's side. Not even when he was kidnapped by Moriarty, had bombs strapped to his body and was left in a closed swimming pool. Not even then.

**#9: Jumper.**

John watches Sherlock for a long time as he moves around lab, before deciding that he is in fact wearing a sweater of his.

"You don't mind do you" Sherlock says.

"Not at all." And he doesn't because when John wears it again, he hopes it will smell like Sherlock.

**#10: Christmas.**

When John arrived home from the surgery, to an apartment full of lights and tinsel, and a triumphant Sherlock standing in the middle of it all, he was truly speechless.

"I thought you hated Christmas?"

"I do, but you don't."


	2. 11 to 20

**Chapter two, woo! Anyway, thanks again, I really appreciate it. Reviews welcome. Any you want extended will be seriously considered.**

**I don't own Sherlock, obviously**

* * *

**#11: Conversation.**

Mycroft and Anthea always had a very separate relationship considering how much time they spent together. The longest conversation they ever had was about three sentences long. It was about Sherlock.

**#12: Jealous.**

Sherlock knew that John was important to him when he'd announced that he was going on a date. The roaring monster in his stomach which threatened take over made him question everything he had accepted about himself.

**#13: Glint.**

Sarah likes Sherlock. Even if he is a little odd. He's good for John, focuses him. They work well together and if it's anything to go by, she's happy for them. She's just never understood why he always has this funny glint in his eye when he looks at her.

**#14: Gun.**

The most terrified John had ever been was not in Afghanistan. Nor was it when he had been held hostage by Moriarty. It was walking into Baker Street and seeing Sherlock with gun pointed to his head rambling about how John had nearly died because of him.

**#15: Breath.**

The only time Sherlock has ever felt true fear was when he knelt down at John's side and hadn't heard his reassuring breaths.

**#16: Sister.**

John hadn't seen his sister since he started living with Sherlock. The first thing Harry Watson said?

"I knew it was only a matter of time."

**#17: Brother.**

Sherlock didn't like Mycroft. But Mycroft loved Sherlock. So much so that sometimes it physically hurt to be near him, especially when all he knew he would receive no words from his brother, just a sharp glare.

**#18: Drink.**

John didn't drink. Neither did Sherlock really. But they were happy to be drunk together, particularly if they lost all their inhibitions.

**#19: Fridge**

"Sherlock!"

Silence

"Sherlock?"

Silence

"Sherlock? Why is there a head in the fridge?"

**#20: Safe**

When John got the call saying they had found Sherlock, all he knew was that he was never going to let him go ever again. Because although he wasn't a child, Sherlock would only be safe in John's arms.


	3. 21 to 30

**Chapter three for you all. I really appreciate all the views, and reviews will be hugely welcome. Anything you wanted extended please do ask.**

**Obviously I don't own Sherlock **

**

* * *

**

**#21: Nice**

Molly always felt terrible when she remembered that Jim had been the one killing those people. He'd seemed so nice. Even if Sherlock had said he was gay.

**#22: Twisted**

Moriarty doesn't know what it is, but something about Sherlock Holmes makes him excited. In more than one way.

**#23: Moment**

John and Sherlock shared a brief look. Enough for one to tell the other to shoot the bomb, and for the other to voice an agreement. Long enough to say everything, without saying anything.

**#24: Understand**

"Put them together!"

Mycroft didn't understand much about his brother, why he insisted being rude, why he chose not to eat or sleep and mostly why he was so fascinated with murder. But one thing he did understand was that when Sherlock woke in the hospital he would want to see John alive in the bed next to him.

**#25: Feelings**

Waking and seeing Sherlock asleep in the bed across the room, his chest rising and falling, alive and well enough, John realised he probably knew what love felt like.

**#26: Coffee**

Sherlock drinks coffee. John drinks tea. They both try to inform the other of the benefits of their drink. John broke first. John really doesn't drink coffee.

**#27: Heating**

Winter in 221b with a faulty boiler and a completely non-reliable flatmate, often found John shivering under his duvet. That was until an equally cold Sherlock made his way under the covers in the dead of night, nearly frightening the life out of John. He however made no comment, ensuring his fingers snaking round Sherlock's midriff gave his answer quite clearly enough.

**#28: Tears.**

Sherlock remembers the day his father died. He didn't cry. Not because he wasn't sad, but because he had decided that tears would not bring his father back to life so they were completely irrelevant to the situation.

**#29: Break**

The same could not be said for the funeral of John Watson. When Sherlock found tears pouring down his face, and his breath lost in his sobs. He knew they wouldn't work this time either, but he continued to try.

**#30: Best.**

Lestrade had been floundering before they approached Sherlock. The World's Only Consulting Detective. He doesn't regret it, even when they're dealing with cases from mad serial killers, changing simple deaths into murder. Because he knows that Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson are the best they can find.


	4. 31 to 40

**quite short ones sorry**

**i'm putting off coursework for this.**

**reviews would be lovely. any you want extended?**

**don't own Sherlock.**

* * *

**#31: Picture.**

Mrs. Hudson likes her two boys upstairs. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Pieces which sometimes didn't show the same picture, but puzzle pieces none the less.

**#32: Words.**

"Maybe I don't want you to stay!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Sherlock knew he didn't mean it.

He could see John working over the emotions in his head, struggling between anger and sadness. Deciding whether he would be able to leave. And he turned on the spot, down the staircase, and out the door, before Sherlock could call his name.

**#33: Apologise.**

"Talk to him."

Sherlock said nothing.

"If you don't he'll never come back."

**#34: Grey.**

John had always felt that grey was the dullest colour. Not quite black, not quite white. The colour of depression. The colour of clouds. Then he noticed that Sherlock has grey eyes.

He doesn't feel that way anymore.

**#35: Jokes**

Anders doesn't like Sherlock Holmes. If he hadn't made it obvious enough, he did when he made a snide remark at John Watson, Sherlock's little pet. He hadn't been prepared for the reaction, when Sherlock's fists curled in his collar and his back was flat against the wall.

**#36: Dinner**

The first time Sherlock cooked for John, it didn't exactly turn out well. After many arguments about whether it was actually edible, they gave up and ordered pizza.

**#37: Spontaneous**

John finished stirring his tea, and turned to head back to the living room. Sherlock was stood in the doorway.

"You alright?" he asked with a concerned expression.

Sherlock took a step forward so he merely inches from John, who attempted to take a step back but found the counter pressing into the small of his back.

"Perfectly," and with the smallest movement brushed his lips over John's.

**#38: Sleep**

John struggles when Moriarty comes back. He doesn't want him near. He doesn't want to hurt again. He thinks that it would be nicer to sleep. Just for a little while. Just enough to be able to fight. John is so tired. All the time. And Moriarty won't let him sleep.

**#39: Bruises**

"Several cracked ribs, one fractured arm, and dislocated shoulder, broken leg, severe concussion, malnutrition, dehydration, suspected drug reliance, and several cuts and bruises."

"Will he live?" Sherlock's voice was barely a whisper.

The doctor smiled, "Dr. Watson should make a full recovery."

**#40: Attention**

Sherlock had never really felt drawn to anything. Nothing in his life had kept his attention for more than a few weeks. Nothing until John Watson.


	5. 41 to 50

**chapter five. how delightful.**

**i'm so sorry about the delay on all this. i've had terrible writers block on a drabble extension, and i've been trying to blackmail myself into finishing it before writing anything new, but didn't think it would be fair on you lot. (the few of you there are)**

**so my revision. i hate as levels.**

**but life goes on.**

**i still don't own sherlock.**

**review would be lovely**

* * *

**#41: Question**

"Do you blame me for what happened last month John?"

This question startled John, "No. Why would I?"

Sherlock gave him a long look, as if questioning his own reasoning before speaking in hushed tones. "You've been avoiding me. I assumed it was because you were questions whether it was prevalent to your safety to remain friends with me, despite whatever feelings we may have for one another."

John found his hand on Sherlock's knee before he'd noticed it moving, but didn't really regret it. "Not at all Sherlock. Not at all."

**#42: Comfort**

John finds that everything feels like it's crushing him. He feels like the bomb jacket is across his chest again, restricting his breathing and he can't cope. The pressure is crushing him, and John can't breathe with the weight of it all. He has to find somewhere to rest, to try and fight off the weight that's overwhelming him. And Sherlock is there, all his textures, the roughness of his fingers as they hold onto John's hand reminding him that he is still here.

**#43: Message**

When the phone bleeps again, Sherlock winces because he knows it's going to be a message from Moriarty.

_Come on then Sherlock. _

_Shall I make the game a bit harder? _

_Have you seen your little pet recently?_

And Sherlock can't breathe, because he hasn't seen John in hours.

**#44: Nightmare**

Nightmares wake Sherlock nearly every night. Terrible visions of John; his features warped with pain, blood running down his face, cuts and bruises, and dying. Sherlock wakes screaming because in these visions he can see John but do nothing to save him, no matter how hard he fights.

But the screams stop almost instantly when John's hands and arms are there, touching his skin and letting him know that John will never blame him.

**#45: Age**

"Sherlock come and look at this! It's amazing!" John practically had his nose pressed against the glass, like a child in a sweet shop.

Sherlock sighed, "I don't know why you insisted we come to the zoo John, neither of us is a 10 year old." He stood next to John, peering into the tank, "What am I looking for?"

"A lizard, Sherlock," He pointed under a log, "It's there."

"A simple reptile? That's what's got you so excited. Perhaps I was mistaken."

"About?"

"Your age John."

**#46: Interest**

"John, John, John, look, John, John come and look at this, look!"

The doctor wrinkled his nose, "It's a rotting corpse Sherlock, I'm not that interested."

**#47: Skills**

"What so you mean you can't drive? Why?" sometimes John found the things Sherlock didn't know were just plain amusing, but not even being able to drive, "driving is the most basic of young adult skills."

"Yes John thank you, I am well aware that most people can drive. But have you met my brother, he didn't exactly jump at the chance offering me roam free at age 17. And living in London, it's quite easy to get a cab."

John smiled, Sherlock had the most overly protective brother, but the thought of a teenage Sherlock arguing with a twenty-something Mycroft was enough to dispel all thoughts of the lack of driving skills his best friend possessed.

**#48: Love**

Love is not something Sherlock needs right now. Despite the fact that John is always there and has time for Sherlock, no matter the situation, Sherlock cannot love him. Because if he loves him, if John is in anyway important to Sherlock, then he is in danger.

**#49: Gone**

"John, pull yourself together." Sherlock's voice was a surprise to John. That definitely wasn't what he had expected.

"Oh my god Sherlock I've missed you so much."

Sherlock's gaze was scathing, a look that said his emotions were thoroughly stupid. "And you thought that by taking drugs, my drugs at that, you'd feel better. Drugs focus the mind John, not delude it. So what you're doing is not only dangerous, but stupid as well."

John frowned, "I needed to see you."

The hardness in the detective's eyes softens for a moment, and he crouched down next to John, his fingers touching gentle to John's face in an attempt to brush away the tears, "I'm gone John."

**#50: Tease**

Sherlock tenses when John's foot brushes up his calf, but doesn't say anything.

Again, when John carefully places his hand on his thigh, but still Sherlock says nothing.

When John leans in close, his breath sending shivers up and down Sherlock's back, he says nothing.

"Do you want me to stop?"

And all Sherlock can do is shake his head. Because John stopping would be a whole lot worse.

* * *

**ahah double whammy on authors note**

**just thought you should all know**

**it's only 8 days until Dr Who starts again and I am so excited**

**Again Reviews make my heart go all wizzy :)**


	6. 51 to 60

**The few of you who still care about me, have probably forgotten all about this and I wouldn't blame you. I'm a horrible author I know. **

**There's nothing I can say to excuse my delay apart from my own unorganisation, but its the Summer Holidays now so hopefully I should be able to get a few more of these out.**

**Still don't own Sherlock.**

**Reviews would be lovely. **

* * *

**#51: Dancing**  
Sherlock doesn't move when John squeaks, but asks in a disinterested tone, "What?"  
"I love this song."  
Sherlock raises his head, when John doesn't continue.  
"Sherlock? Dance with me?"  
The detective's eyebrows shoot into his mop of curly hair, "Have you met me John?"  
John smiles, and holds out a hand, "Yes, and that's why I want to dance with you."  
**  
#52: Rage**  
"Fuck you John! You spend far too much time worrying about what other people think, and more specifically what people think of us. No one cares what we do. Whether we solve cases together or not. Whether we live together or not. Whether we sleep together or not. No one really cares! So if you are so worried about what people think of us," his anger had devolved from the shrieking physical anger of before, and was now a spitting emotional anger that was so very rare to see in the emotionless man, "Then feel free to leave."

**#53: Touching**  
"Fuck, John."  
John raised an eyebrow, "Obviously." he carefully ran his fingers through Sherlock's curly hair, clenching his fingers to get control of the other man, "Less talking. More kissing."  
The detective's lips against his skin with a sense of urgency, and Sherlock's fingers were cold as they slid up John's torso, shivers gracing his spine. Between the kisses, Sherlock's voice was a breathy whisper, very different to his usual commanding tone, "Gladly."

**#54: Pride**  
"Well obviously he wasn't alone. There are two glasses missing from the cupboard assuming that it follows a pattern, and both sides of the bed... are unmade. So, he probably had someone round before he died. You should dust for finger prints."  
Lestrade glanced at Sherlock, who gave the slightest nod, and the police officer strode toward the CSI.  
Sherlock began to walk out the door, steady footsteps directly behind him. "Nice work John."  
And that was probably the proudest Sherlock had ever been.

**#55: Demands**  
"Sherlock come and look at this. I need your opinion on something."  
The telephone crackled as John sighed, "I'm at the supermarket Sherlock."

**#56: Surprises**  
"And Sarah said I could visit he-"  
Sherlock's mouth crushed against John's cutting off his speech and breath, his tongue running over the other's lips. He pulled away slowly, an uncharacteristic blush creeping over his cheeks and John stared at him.  
"Never mind."

**#57: Panic**  
"No John no!" Sherlock's voice has risen to a hollow shriek, his yell horrific as the doctor's body crumples to the ground.  
And Sherlock moves faster than he ever has, to the other side of the room, to be beside John who's breaths have shortened to gasps. The bullet wound in the chest, having pierced his lung preventing him breathing and the blood pooling around him a horrible shade of red that will haunt Sherlocks memory forever.  
Suddenly John's fingers are scrabbling across his body, looking for Sherlock's hand, taking hold of it in a desperate grasp. Sherlock tries to think of something to say, but his mind is blank and all his mouth can form are sobs which choke out in horrible stutters. But between gasps, John, dying on the floor can say, "I love you," before his hand goes limp and the light in his eyes darkens.

**#58: Ring**  
The light glinted gently off the gold band in Sherlock's fingers as he peered closely at it, scrutinising it with all his skill to ensure that he was definitely happy with it.  
When John wandered into the living room from his bedroom, Sherlock flipped the box closed a shoved it very obviously into his pocket. John looked at him, quirking an eyebrow, but so used to his eccentricity that he said nothing. Sherlock took a breath, then stood, "Come along John. Let's go out."  
"A case?"  
Sherlock smiled, "No, a surprise."

**#59: Childhood**  
Neither John nor Sherlock particularly enjoy talking about their childhood.  
John blocks out a lot of his childhood. His father was away more often than he was home, and Harry and himself could be quite a handful, especially when trying to support them by working two jobs. They would often get home from school to find their mother in a drunken stupor. She'd take out her anger on John. Small quiet innocent John who would do anything to protect his sister from their mother's hand. He would often go to his school with bruises up his arms but they were just from rough and tumble with Harry, or so he told all his teachers.  
Sherlock had been pampered. But of course, whilst Mycroft had a large number of friends and brilliant achievements, Sherlock spoke to no one and was bored by the tedious lessons he suffered through. He needed adventure. A tension in his body coiled up until the only way of releasing it was to feel some pain. Pushing his body to the furthest lengths it could go. Starving himself or making himself bleed. Just to feel something.

**#60: First  
**It was the first time a case had gone very badly. For once, Sherlock's intellect hadn't been able to save the people before the terrible occurred and neither Lestrade's sigh of "It's alright. We'll get him next time," nor Mrs Hudson's kind words of "Never mind dear. I'll put the kettle on," were enough to pull him out of his stupor.

It was also the first time John touched Sherlock in a way more than a friend. With a nagging persistence that there was something. Something, although small, very powerful and very important. It was the first time, but most certainly not the last.

* * *

**Oh and if there are any from this chapter, or previous ones which you wanted to see extended do let me know, and I'll get round to them now i have lots of free time.**

**Thanks.**


	7. 61 to 70

_Well again, no excuses, but here you are. 10 more drabbles. Enjoy_

_I don't own Sherlock etc. _

_Any you want extended, let me know, and I'll give them my best shot!_

* * *

**#61: Apologies**

"I'm sorry John."  
"You don't sound it," John hadn't turned round and was instead still glaring down at the mug of tea in front of him, steam curling out of the top.  
"I don't know how many more times you want me to say I'm sorry."  
John glanced over his shoulder, "I don't just want you to say it, I want you to mean it." There was no reply and John turned to see Sherlock knelt in front of him, and he frowned, "Sherlock?"  
"I know I'm not always the easiest of people to live with, and that sometimes I do horrible stuff which makes me surprised you ever stuck around if I'm perfectly honest. And right now, I suck at saying I'm sorry. I don't do it very often and half the time I don't even mean it, but you've got to understand. You mean more to me than anyone I've ever met. You are far more important to me than any silly case or Mycroft or even bullying Anderson. You are my everything John." He stood and gripped John's hands, holding them tight and pressing a firm kiss on John's lips. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
John smiled, tears welling in his eyes, "All you had to do was go and buy some milk you soppy idiot."

**#62: Flowers**  
The bunch was wilted, but they meant a lot because it meant that Sherlock had left the room. He had also remembered that John's favourite flowers were yellow daisies which surprised John.  
"Do you like them?" Sherlock's voice was low, nervous if anything and it made John wince at how guilty Sherlock had been.  
"They're beautiful, really and I can't believe that you remembered these are my favourite. I thought you didn't keep unnecessary things in that big ol' brain of yours."  
Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's forehead, leaning over the hospital bed, "You are far from unimportant."

**#63: Death**  
John lay his head against Sherlock's chest, the long steady beep still ringing in his ears despite the silence of the room. He could feel the tears on his cheeks but made no effort to wipe them away.  
He felt hands on his shoulders but shrugged them off, pressing his face further into Sherlock's chest, a sob escaping his throat at the lack of the steady rhythm that he had grown so used to.  
"Please Sherlock, You can't let something as ordinary as cancer get rid of you like this. What about Moran? And Irene, we were going to find her again. Please Sherlock-"  
Someone held onto his shoulders again, whispering his name, but John held tight to Sherlock's chest.

**#64: Silence**  
The first month after Sherlock's death was the worst, but John was surprised to find that it was the lack of the violin that upset him the most.

**#65: Acceptance**  
The first Christmas they were together Mycroft had insisted that they all returned to the Holmes family home and that John be formally introduced to Mummy. Sherlock had sighed and whined but eventually agreed after some creative persuasion from John.  
The home was much larger than John expected and as the taxi moved up the drive, John felt his stomach drop. Sherlock glanced at him, intertwining their fingers and smiling slightly.  
His fears were abated though when Sherlock introduced him as "John, my boyfriend." and Mrs Holmes embraced him in a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

**#66: Spiders**  
Sherlock walked out of the bathroom, pushing the door closed behind him and then stepping promptly on the sofa and folding his arms.  
John glanced up at him, turning down the volume of the television and quirking an eyebrow, "you alright?"  
"Fine," Sherlock replied, voice an octave higher than normal.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing really, just a small insect in the bathroom. It's little really I'm fine, it's only a spider after all. It's fine I'll get rid of it in a minute?"  
"You're scared of spiders?"  
"No!" A blush began to colour his cheeks, "I'm not scared I just find them creepy, and some of them are very dangerous!"  
John smirked, standing up and grabbing a sheet of paper and an empty glass, "Not in the UK they're not."

**#67: Children**  
The moment that the small, squiggling pile of human was placed in his arms, Sherlock knew this was going to be difficult. Not that it had particularly easy to begin with but at least it had been logical, with filling out paper work and home visits and pretending to be much more normal than they were and not doing any experiments for weeks.  
But now none of that matter. This miniature human was in his arms, and John was next to him, tears in his eyes and a ridiculous smile playing across his feature as he stared down at the child.  
"She's ours Sherlock, our own little Lilah. Oh god Sherlock she's perfect." John slipped his arms under Lilah, holding her close to his chest, and pressing light kisses to the top of her head, before pausing and looking at Sherlock who was still staring straight ahead, a thoughtful expression on his face. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't think I'm ever going to be bored again."

**#68: Truth**  
Neither Sherlock nor John ever actually straight up told anyone they were gay. The first time either of them had even made any reference to their sexualities had been entirely embarrassing, so they just avoided the topic.  
So they couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed, or pleased when one Saturday when they had both claimed to be incredibly busy that evening, they saw each other at a gay bar, Sherlock in tall leather boots and incredibly tight jeans, and John in a tight fitting shirt with far too few of the buttons done both blushed, trying to make excuses, before the alcohol in their blood fuelled their passion and Sherlock held John against a wall pressing hot and heavy kisses against his mouth and neck.

**#69: Porn**  
They hadn't intended to watch the entire movie, but they'd found the tape at the crime scene, and they hadn't actually realised what was on it until the cheesy music and moans filled the apartment, making them both blush. John scrabbled for the remote and turned the volume down, his ears going pink.  
Sherlock reached along the sofa and grabbed the remote off him, throwing it across the room. John tutted, but stayed seated, his eyes glued to the television screen. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, his gaze flicking from the screen to John's face. Sherlock didn't move, but watched as John shifted, noting the growing bulge at his crotch, with a smile.  
"Got something you need taking care of?"  
John blinked, and looked to Sherlock, "Wha..What? No. I- uh-"  
Sherlock leant over to John's side of the sofa and cupped his chin, "I'm always here to help."

**#70:Proposal**  
It was early on a Sunday morning when Sherlock proposed. They'd had a case in which a couple were not allowed to see each other because they had no formal relation. It had shaken John both because of Harry's current living situation, and of course their own.  
They were lying in bed, both having just woken up after a day of running around London, and John finally persuading his partner to get some sleep with some creative persuasion.  
Sherlock rolled over so he was lying on his stomach and his hand snaked over to the other side of the bed, and his fingers snaked through John's.  
"I have something I want to ask you."  
John glanced to the side, raising an eyebrow, but not speaking.  
"Would you marry me?"  
John sat bolt upright, staring at him as Sherlock rolled on to his side and propped himself up on his elbow, smiling as John stuttered, "What? You mean it?"  
"Of course, I love you, and I want to be with you."  
John pressed a kiss heavily onto Sherlock's mouth and with teary eyes, whisper "Yes."

* * *

_**YOU DIDN'T THINK I'D FORGOTTEN DID YOU**_

_**hee hee. Sherlock in like 4 days :D**_


End file.
